This World's Downside Up Now
by The Universal Storyteller
Summary: This is a poem straight from God the Father through me, with a very strong message of great warning just received, transcribed, & added by me to the very best of my ability. If I were you, I'd surely heed its warning message very seriously. What's coming in this world won't be pleasant, for sure, so you might want to heed this poem's warning, folks. TUS out.


This World's Downside Up Now

* * *

This world's downside up now,

For many in it now allow

Many great sins to surely proliferate

On every single calendar date.

* * *

Good is often considered bad,

And bad is often thought as good,

But such a reversed thinking is wrong,

Just as it has been all eternity long.

* * *

War is peaceful,

Peace is warmongering,

Havoc-causing is civil,

Civility is fighting.

* * *

Such are often the world's thoughts,

Without any provable enough doubts.

The world surely thinks that

What they do quite often is right,

But it most certainly

Is quite wrong for all of eternity

About so many things, for many different reasons,

By the ever-holy laws and words of Mine own, the One True God of Heaven.

* * *

The foolish say there is no God,

And they scoff at My words,

But they will be judged

By the One who made all, even all the birds, by My holy commands.

* * *

They who are wicked have in this life riches,

But their riches are even now being stored up for the righteous.

I am NOT a man that I should lie,

And with them will not their wealth surely go when they each die.

* * *

I am Most Holy and Most High,

And for the world I sent My Son to die,

In hopes that many would accept Him

And the Message I gave Him

To Teach all souls from then

On so that they each can forever join Us in Heaven.

* * *

I had to darken a certain day

When I then had to briefly turn away,

For upon My Son did I lay all

The sins of the world's history once and for all

Time either in the past, the present, or the future,

To undeniably prove ALL My words eternally true.

* * *

Sin is a reproach to any people,

And will destroy all people,

If they do not repent

And turn from their sins.

* * *

Turn from sin and repent,

My precious creations

Of My words and hands,

And eternally join yourselves with My Son, the Comforter, and Me in Heaven.

* * *

This world's downside up now

With things in it My laws do not allow.

I gave you all free will,

While Satan seeks only to destroy and kill you all.

* * *

The world rejects Truth,

And lays up great destruction much.

My Son, the Comforter, and I

Do not want any of you to eternally die,

But We made not each of you robots

Of any sort whatsoever, no doubt.

* * *

Reject Us or not, as you each will,

But We will not force you to heed Our holy calls.

You are all loved by all of Us,

But it is certainly your choice eternal whether you're eternally absent from Us

Or forever Our companions

In Our Holy City of New Jerusalem.

* * *

I made, with My Son, and the Spirit, Hell,

For Satan and all his fallen angels

Only, originally, and not for all

Of you. But if you reject Us and heed Satan's call, once and for all,

Instead of Our own, when your lives are over and done,

That will as well be your eternal destination.

* * *

There always will be no exit

From the Lake of Fire and Brimstone,

For none will ever exist

In the eternal lands of constant torture, torment, and punishment.

* * *

We made all the worlds and stars

Of Our Cosmos with Our hands and words.

Everything at all in it We all made perfect and true,

Even every single one of you.

* * *

Yet We gave each of you free will

To exercise as you each will,

As We have always done,

And will still always do, until all to come

Has first come to pass

In Our own created Universe as

It then must, according to what

Is truly right and truly just.

* * *

I LOVE you all very much, My precious children,

But I still will NOT tolerate uncleansed sin,

For I eternally am MOST Holy,

From the VERY beginning of all eternity.

* * *

Repent, My children, before

To you will forever be closed Heaven's Doors,

And before the Lake of Fire and Brimstone

Eventually ever becomes your eternal home.

* * *

This world's downside up now,

With many sins being ones the world often does allow,

But which break My own laws that I

Have created for all so that none of you hopefully would ever have to eternally die.

* * *

We NEVER created marriage to actually also be

Between two males or two females for humanity.

Instead, We created it to forever be ONLY for one male and one female in Our Universe,

For the good of all who have lived, do live, and will eventually live, in Our Cosmos.

* * *

You steal, lie, and kill,

And yet you often think that We should reward you well

In your mortal existences,

When for Us

To then ever do so would forever prove Us quite false,

For We'd surely then always be condoning gross injustices.

* * *

Many of you claim that acts of fornication are acts of love,

But as sure as Earth is under the clouds above,

Such immoral acts are acts of lust,

Which may cause you to prematurely become again merely dust.

* * *

Downside up now this world is,

Tainted by Satan's most evilly sinful kiss.

The new Earth and new Heaven

That are both certainly coming

Will be solely for the righteous,

And they will eternally know Our most holy loving embraces and most divinely-blessed kisses.

* * *

Please do NOT be fools,

My precious children,

Or else you each WILL eternally be in a fiery pool,

Instead of being with Us and countless others forever on the resurrected Earth and in the reborn Heavens.

* * *

Turn this world upside up again, please,

My dear children, and then true peace

Will come to you all once again,

Just as long as you each then follow the laws I gave you all from My most holy Heavenly Throne.

* * *

We three are all just one God, and none are above Us

In Our very own Cosmos.

Pray not to Allah,

Nor to Shiva or Buddha,

For they, and many others, are quite surely gods and goddesses all false,

And they all will lead you all forever to the eternal fiery Lake of the lost.

* * *

My Son, the King of Kings, will soon come in His glory,

And separate the nations,

Some to be alive in Paradise for eternity,

And some to be forever dead in the Lake of Fire and Brimstone in a perpetually-darkened land.

* * *

As a good shepherd tends a flock,

He will separate those who mock

From those who do not,

Beyond any possible doubt.

* * *

Those who are truly and eternally Ours

Are His sheep forever and always,

While those who have rejected Our calls

Will be forever goats never walking Heaven's Halls.

* * *

To each of Our sheep, He will certainly say, then,

Among other things, "Well done, good and faithful servant."

To Satan's goats, though, He will surely say, among other things, as they are then on His left hand,

"Depart from Me, ye cursed, into everlasting fire, prepared for the Devil and his angels."

* * *

Be Our sheep forever, My children, and heed Our eternal Voices,

So that We then may be with each of you, and each of you with Us,

And so that we can mutually fill Our ever-new Cosmos with constant rejoicings

And endless blessings.

* * *

Be eternally not Satan's goats,

Or else your souls will be forever like burnt toast with great and perpetual torments

Quite inescapable always

Amidst everlasting darkness and unquenchable flames.

* * *

This world's downside up now,

With great sins it often does condone and allow,

But those who ultimately heed Our Commandments

Will in Heaven with Us all have there always their very own permanent residences,

Once this world's upside up again

Forever and always in our ever-new reborn Heavens.

* * *

Lest you be destroyed,

And not overjoyed,

Turn back to Us in Heaven

While you still can, My precious children.

For Our long-suffering patience will soon come to an eternal end,

In regards to Our great and terrible wrath when it comes to great and terrible sin.

* * *

The blind often see Us without eyes,

The deaf often hear Us without ears,

The mute often speak with no tongues,

The crippled often embrace Us without hands or arms,

The lame often run with feet having no toes,

The dumb often understand and follow Our laws.

The weak often trust Us, and are therefore by Us gladly blessed

With eternal strength harvested

Through countless trials and tribulations,

And perfectly refined with exceedingly great and infinitely holy

Fires to prepare them each for all yet-to-come eternity

With Us and many other ever-immortal souls in Heaven.

The simple often understand Our Universe's complexities,

And are often not scared by its also-present simplicities.

* * *

The sighted do not see Us with their eyes,

The hearing do not hear Us with their ears,

The talking do not speak with their tongues,

The able-bodied do not embrace Us with their hands or arms,

The fleet-of-foot do not run with feet having toes,

The wise do not understand and follow Our laws.

The strong do not trust Us, and are therefore by Us sadly cursed

With eternal weakness harvested

Through many evils and wickednesses,

While ultimately refusing Our great wisdom and their great responsibility for their own deeds

On their always-unchanging ways to the ever-dark lands

Of constant tortures and endless torments,

And not sufficiently heeding their own souls' eternal wants and everlasting needs.

The complex are ever frightened by simplicities,

And do not understand also-present complex mysteries.

* * *

This world's downside up now,

With many people doing what Our laws do not allow.

Repent, My precious children,

While there for you is still an OPEN DOOR to Heaven, through My ONLY Begotten Son.

* * *

Turn away from your sins,

And then turn this world upside up again,

Or to Satan's realm of Hell

You will eternally each go and forever be in

The Lake of Fire and Brimstone

With him and all his ever-fallen angels.

* * *

Repent, My precious children, and heed all Our calls,

By obeying all Our commandments and all Our laws,

And We will all each then eternally show you an eternally-blessed land

Somewhere just across the River Jordan

That has many streets of gold

Where untold menageries of souls are in Heaven's Aisles dancing,

Never again to be old,

Whether they're just mere pilgrims or immortal angels traveling with Us all through history from Eden to Eden,

As they all eventually will come to experience fully a new Renaissance

There is most assuredly a-coming

On both the resurrected Earth and in the reborn Cosmos.

Do all these things, as We each now command, My precious children,

And this world and Our Universe will both then

Forever be upside up again

For all eternity yet to ever come without end.


End file.
